


Two Left Feet

by mistleto3



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, kusuharatakeruweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistleto3/pseuds/mistleto3
Summary: When Reisi mentioned in passing that his date for his ballroom dancing class that night had cancelled on him, he had not expected anyone else to volunteer. But Takeru had.





	Two Left Feet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a day late but happy birthday Kusuhara!! ryuuseimaru on tumblr/twitter organised a great Kusuhara Takeru week, and this is technically for day 3′s prompt (day off) but I’m a piece of shit who can never finish anything on time. 
> 
> This fic can also be found on [Tumblr.](http://mistleto-3.tumblr.com/post/160295838289/two-left-feet)

When Reisi mentioned in passing that his date for his ballroom dancing class that night had cancelled on him (his “date” having been one Awashima Seri, who he suspected had only accepted the invitation out of pity), he had not expected anyone else to volunteer. But Takeru had.

He had explained it away as it sounding like a good way to improve his footwork- it still wasn’t where he wanted it to be. It seemed no matter how good Takeru got, he still aimed for better. Reisi didn’t think he’d ever met anyone as determined as this boy was to be the best person he could be.

But there was something in the way he smiled as he offered that suggested that his training wasn’t the only reason he wanted to go. Something… else, shining in those wide, brown eyes. Reisi understood why other members of his clan had referred to Takeru as a puppy- those eyes were unmistakably puppy-like. Apart from just the shape and the colour, there was a desire to please and an eagerness to love that Reisi didn’t see too often in humans. Humans were too jaded, too selfish. Takeru wasn’t. There was a sort of childish innocence in his smile, the unsullied optimism of the kind of person who unfailingly found the beauty in whatever they laid their gaze upon.

Reisi suddenly found himself very much looking forward to the dance class.

When he met Takeru there, the suit he’d shown up in was half his work outfit- the white shirt and the waistcoat were relatively innocuous, but Reisi still recognised them. The black suit jacket Takeru had worn over them seemed to fit him okay, but the trousers did not- their hems scuffed on the floor beneath his old but carefully-polished dress shoes. It was sort of adorable. But it wasn’t his outfit that Reisi noticed first- it was that smile. The smile that widened reflexively upon seeing Reisi smile back in greeting. The smile that fed off the happiness of others, magnified it, reflected it back onto Takeru until he almost shone. Reisi felt a warmth swelling in his ribcage as he took his clansman onto his arm and led him inside.

It quickly transpired that Takeru was not good at ballroom dancing. He had the worst case of two left feet Reisi had ever seen, but he didn’t mind having his toes stepped on- he was a King, it wasn’t as though he was at any risk of being injured, and besides, Takeru was quite skinny and rather small, at least compared to his colleagues- he was barely heavy enough to cause too much pain. Nevertheless, every clumsy misstep was followed immediately by an earnest apology and a peachy blush that extended down his neck. It was the cutest thing Reisi had seen in a long time.

At the end of the actual teaching, there was a free dance- the lights dimmed, and a slow, romantic song that was a few decades old (and showing its age) began to play. By that time, Reisi and Takeru were both laughing, partly at his clumsiness and partly because they were just having a lot of fun. Reisi couldn’t remember the last time he’d enjoyed himself this much. But then the room grew darker, and they were spinning amongst the twinkles of light that glittered off the disco ball in the centre of the room, like stars scattered across the walls. And Reisi’s throat went dry, suddenly very aware of how close Takeru was to him- their chests pressed together, Takeru’s arm around his waist, their fingers intertwined…

He looked so beautiful, with those flecks of starlight dancing across his face as they spun, his eyes shining and his lips curled into a wide grin, so beautiful that it made Reisi’s chest feel tight. His gaze was fixed on Reisi, staring at him through his lashes with that puppyish adoration that made Reisi want so badly just to kiss that brilliant smile of his.

The song was over far too soon. The lights came back on, revealing the blush that had bloomed even deeper across Takeru’s cheeks, and the other dancers began filing out. Reluctantly, the pair headed towards the door, but Reisi noted with a smile that Takeru never let go of his hand as they stepped out into the cool evening air. Reisi savoured the warmth of his fingers, and how small they seemed compared to his own. Everything about him was just so unreasonably cute.

As they crossed the car park, Reisi was struck by a sudden desperation for this evening not to come to an end quite so quickly, but to his relief, Takeru appeared to be heading towards a bench beneath a cherry blossom tree, where he sat down in the pool of streetlight and patted the seat beside him. There was an indecisive look on his face as Reisi set himself down next to him- he’d snagged his bottom lip between his teeth thoughtfully, and his gaze was fixed on the paving stones.

“Are you alright?”

“Is…” Takeru cleared his throat, then looked up to meet Reisi’s eye once more. “Is this dance class a regular thing?”

“Every week, I believe.”

“I had a lot of fun…”

Reisi felt the smile on his lips widening irresistibly. “Would you like to join me again next week?”

“I’d like that a lot, sir.”

“Reisi,” he corrected instantly, the word escaping him before he had a chance to think it through.

“Reisi…” Takeru repeated, his voice soft, as though he was weighing the word on his tongue.

“I too enjoyed myself very much.”

“I’m glad.” The grin on Takeru’s face was so heartbreakingly genuine that Reisi found his grip on his hand tightening. The way that smile lit up his brown eyes…

“Takeru…”

He appeared to jolt a little at the sound of his given name in Reisi’s voice, and his expression took on a bashful undertone.

Reisi inhaled deeply, and then continued: “Would it be quite inappropriate for me to kiss you?”

He didn’t have to wait for an answer. Takeru threw his arms around his neck with a giggle of joy and pressed his grinning lips to Reisi’s. Reisi pulled him into his lap with a soft gasp, finding himself smiling just as widely into the kiss as he wound his arms around his waist.

Reisi had always known there was something different about this boy. Takeru seemed to have pure sunshine in his veins- it was impossible not to feel just a little bit warmer in his presence, and now Reisi had him in his embrace, the whole world seemed brighter, like the sun had risen early just to see that smile. And the more Reisi got to know him, the more convinced he was that Takeru was special. His heart had never squeezed in his chest before like this, his head had never felt light at someone’s touch. He never wanted this first kiss to end.

Reisi didn’t consider him the type to get crushes, but as their lips finally broke apart and Takeru looked up at him with those innocent eyes that seemed to shine with every ray of summer, he decided that for this boy, he could make an exception.


End file.
